2369 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 46001.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 46041.1 - 46043.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : UFC 460411 system, Igo sektor, ... Kwadrant :Porucznik Reginald Barclay i załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D uratowali rozbitków z U.S.S. Yosemite, NCC-19002. (TNG: Realm of Fear) Czas Gwiezdny: 46071.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Rekag-Seronia, UFC 460716 system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Lumerianie, Rekag (gatunek), Seronianie :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odpowiedziała na wezwanie pomocy transportowca, który został zaatakowany w pobliżu Rekag-Seronia. Statek przewoził mediatora do Seronian. U.S.S. Enterprise przyjął go na pokład, by bezpiecznie dotarł na miejsce. (TNG: Man of the People) Czas Gwiezdny: 46073.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Rekag-Seronia, UFC 460716 system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D dostarczyła Ambasadora Ves Alkara na miejsce negocjacji. Negocjacje zakończyły się sukcesem. Niedługo później Ambasador Ves Alkara umarł. (TNG: Man of the People) Czas Gwiezdny: 46125.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Norpin V, Norpin system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odebrała wezwanie pomocy z Sfery Daysona. Jak się okazało wezwanie pochodziło z U.S.S. Jenolan, NCC-2010, okrętu zaginionego w 2294 roku, na którym przebywał kapitan Montgomery Scott. Kapitan Scott przetrwał katastrofę U.S.S. Jenolan w wiązce transportera. Pomógł później załodze U.S.S. Enterprise wydostać się ze Sfery Daysona. (TNG: Relics) Czas Gwiezdny: 46154.2 - 46191.2 Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-461542 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Amargosa Diaspora, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D znajdowała się w Amargosa Diaspora. Niektórzy członkowie załogi byli porwani przez obcy, nieznany gatunek, która dokonywał na nich brutalnych eksperymentów badawczych. Po przeprowadzeniu tych badań, byli zwrócani na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise. Eksperymenty te doprowadziły do śmierci jednego z członków załogi Porucznika Edwarda Haglera. (TNG: Schisms) Czas Gwiezdny: 46192.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza Kosmiczna 112, UFC 446645 system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tagra IV, Tagra system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Tagran, Q :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do Bazy Kosmicznej 112 skąd miała zabrać zapasy dla planety Tagra IV. Zabierała również pasażera Amanda Rogers. (TNG: True-Q) :Na pokładzie okrętu pojawił się również Q, który próbował przekonać Amandę Rogers, że była Q i że musi wrócić z nim do Continuum. (TNG: True-Q) Czas Gwiezdny: 46193.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tagra IV, Tagra system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D dostarczyła zapasy na planetę Tagra IV. (TNG: True-Q) :Mimo początkowych oporów, Amanda Rogers dołącza do Continuum Q. (TNG: True-Q) Czas Gwiezdny: 46235.7 - 46236.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi :Ferengi pod dowództwem Lurin zdobyli U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Załodze udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad okrętem. (TNG: Rascals) Czas Gwiezdny: 46271.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: A Fistful of Datas) Czas Gwiezdny: 46302.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Velos VII, Velos system, Alpha Kwadrant :Surmak Ren został zwolniony z kardasjańskiego obozu dla internowanych na planecie Velos VII. Wrócił na planetę Bajor, gdzie wkrótce później objął stanowisko naczelnego administratora Ilviańskiego Kompleksu Medycznego. (DS9: Babel) Czas Gwiezdny: 46307.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: The Quality of Life) Czas Gwiezdny: 46357.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże granicy Cardassiańskiej Unii, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Kapitan Edward Jellico objął dowództwo na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Chain of Command, Part I) :Kapitan Picard, Porucznik Worf i Komandor Beverly Crusher zostali wysłani z tajną misję na planetę Celtris III. Cardassianie złapali Kapitana Picard. Później udało się doprowadzić do jego uwolnienia. (TNG: Chain of Command, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 46360.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Chain of Command, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 46379.1 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Cardassianie wycofali się z planety Bajor, kończąc 60-letnią okupację tego świata. Pozostawili w orbicie Bajor stację kosmiczną Terok Nor, którą przejął Bajorański rząd. Bajoranie zwrócili się z prośba do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, aby Starfleet przejęła administrację nad tą stacją. Rada Federacji i Dowództwo Starfleet wyrazili zgodę i przysyłali na stację personel Starfleet. Zmieniono nazwę stacji na Deep Space Nine. (DS9: Emissary, Part I) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, Miles O’Brien i Julian Bashir zostali przydzieleni na DS9. Major Kira Nerys z Bajorańskiej Milicji została pierwszym oficerem na Deep Space 9. (DS9: Emissary, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 46392.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Denorios Pas, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Prorocy Kontakt : Bajoranie, Cardassianie :Załoga DS9 odkryła pierwszy stabilny korytarz podprzestrzenny łączący Alpha Kwadrant i Gamma Kwadrant. Sisko nawiązał pierwszy kontakt z Prorokami istotami zamieszkującymi korytarz tak nazwanymi przez Bajoran. Komandor Sisko został ogłoszony przez Bajoran "wysłannikiem Proroków". (DS9: Emissary, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 46393.23 - 46405.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: Past Prologue) Czas Gwiezdny: 46423.7 - 46425.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Deep Space 9 miała miejsce epidemia wywołana wirusem afazji. (DS9: Babel) Czas Gwiezdny: 46424.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Ship in a Bottle) Czas Gwiezdny: 46461.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Aquiel) Czas Gwiezdny: 46477.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Tosk :Pierwszy kontakt z Tosk przedstawicielem Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Captive Pursuit). Czas Gwiezdny: 46519.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże granicy Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Romulański Wiceprokonsul M'ret i jego współpracownicy ucieczkli do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. (TNG: Face of the Enemy). Czas Gwiezdny: 46552.7 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-465527, UFC 465527 system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Lenarian :W wyniku ataku Lenarian, omal nie zginął Kapitan Picard. (TNG: Tapestry) Czas Gwiezdny: 46559.47 - 46587.74 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: The Passenger) Czas Gwiezdny: 46578.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Bajoranie :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do stacji kosmicznej DS9, aby pomóc w odbudowie Bajorańskich systemów akweduktów uszkodzonych podczas Cardassiańskiej Okcupacji. (TNG: Birthright, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 46578.4 - 46759.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Carraya IV, Carraya system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni, Romulanie :Worf odnalazł Klingonów ocalałych z masakry na planecie Khitomer, znajdujących się obecnie w Romulańskiej niewoli. (TNG: Birthright, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 46759.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Birthright, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 46682.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Arkaria, UFC 466824 system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Arkarian :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła na stację Remmler i przeszła tam procedurę oczyszczania z nagromadzonych na pokładzie cząsteczek barionowych. (TNG: Starship Mine) Czas Gwiezdny: 46587.74 (przed) (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-465877, UFC 465877 system, Gamma Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Wadi Vulcański statek odkrył w Gamma Kwadrant planetę zamieszkaną przez humanoid gatunek Wadi i nawiązała początkowy kontakt. Dało to początek do oficjalnego kontaktu z Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet w Alpha Kwadrant. (DS9: Move Along Home) Czas Gwiezdny: 46587.74 - 46616.01 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Wadi Na stacji kosmicznej Deep Space Nine miał pierwszy oficjalny kontakt między przedstawicielami Federacji, a delegacją gatunku Wadi z Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Move Along Home) Czas Gwiezdny: 46616.01 - 46644.28 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: The Nagus) Czas Gwiezdny: 46644.28 - 46672.55 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : 2 ly od Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Statek klasy Theta używany przez bliźniaki Miradorn dokonał napadu na Vanoben transporter w odległości 2 ly od stacji Deep Space Nine. (DS9: Vortex) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Deep Space 9, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Miradorn Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) :Statek klasy Theta przybył na stację DSN, gdzie Miradorn bliźniaki Ah-Kel i Ro-Kel, próbowali sprzedać skradziony przedmiot jajko Quark, właścicielowi baru Quark's. Jednak podczas oceny przedmiotu zostali napadnięciu przez Croden, który zabił jednego z braci Ro-Kel. Ah-Kel poprzysiągł zemstę na zabójcy jego brata. (DS9: Vortex) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Rakhar, UFC 466442 system, Gamma Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Rakhari :Konador Sisko i Porucznik Dax na pokładzie U.S.S. Rio Grande, NCC-72452 przybyła w orbitę planety macierzystej Croden. They are disappointed a first contact must happen under these circumstances, but Kira suspects they may be happy to have a criminal taken off their hands. (DS9: Vortex) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Chamra Wir, Gamma Kwadrant :U.S.S. Ganges, NCC-72454 pod dowództwem Odo dotarł do Gamma Kwadrant. Na pokładzie statku znajdował się przestępca Croden przewożony na jego planetę macierzystą Rakhar, był ścigany przez Miradorn statek klasy Theta. Odo zwabił ich do mgławicy składającej się z toh-maire gazu. Kiedy użył broń swojego statku doprowadził do zapłony kieszeń lotnego gazu co doprowadziło do zniszczenia statku Miradorn. (DS9: Vortex) Czas Gwiezdny: 46672.55 - 46700.82 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-466726, UFC 466726 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : Ennis, Nol-Ennis :opis (DS9: Battle Lines) Czas Gwiezdny: 46693.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Lessons) Czas Gwiezdny: 46693.1 - 46697.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bersallis III, Bersallis system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D ewakuowała 643 kolonistów z planety Bersallis III. Podczas tej misji straciła ośmiu członków załogi. (TNG: Lessons) Czas Gwiezdny: 46703.4 - 46737.84 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Quark przez krótki czas pełni funkcję Wielkiego Nagusa. (DS9: The Nagus) Czas Gwiezdny: 46729.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko brał udział w negocjacjach pomiędzy Paqu, a Navot. (DS9: The Storyteller) Czas Gwiezdny: 46731.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica Volterra, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przebywała w mgławicy Volterra. Jego zadaniem była analiza protogwiazd. (TNG: The Chase) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ruah IV, Ruah system, ... Kwadrant :Dodać opis. (TNG: The Chase). Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Indri VIII, Indri system, Beta Kwadrant :Dodać opis. (TNG: The Chase). Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Loren III, Loren system, ... Kwadrant :Dodać opis. (TNG: The Chase). Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vilmor II, Vilmoran system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Starożytny humanoid :Przedstawciele Starfleet, Klingonów, Romulan i Cardassian byli świadkami wiadomości od pierwszych humanoidów, które żyły w naszej galaktyce. (TNG: The Chase). Czas Gwiezdny: 46778.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tilonus IV, Tilonus system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Tilonian :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D uratowała Rikera uwięzionego w szpitalu psychiatrycznym na planecie Tilonus IV. (TNG: Frame of Mind) Czas Gwiezdny: 46830.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi, Klingoni, Takaran :Doktor Selar i doktor Crusher przeprowadzili dochodzenie w sprawie śmierci doktora Reygi fizyka, który odkrył technologię osłon metafazowych. Jak się później okazało, że Reyga zginął z rąk współpracującej z nim doktor Jo'Bril specjalisty od reakcji plazmy słonecznej. (TNG: Suspicions) Czas Gwiezdny: 46841.22 - 46875.66 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-468412, UFC 468412 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Na planecie w Gamma Kwadrant umarła Kai Opaka. Później wraca do życia i postanawia pozostać na planecie. (DS9: Battle Lines) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na planecie Bajor rozpoczęła się walka o stanowisko Kai. (DS9: Battle Lines) Czas Gwiezdny: 46844.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Jeraddo, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Bajoranie dokonali pierwszego transferu energii na skalę masową pobrana z księżyca Jeraddo. (DS9: Progress) Czas Gwiezdny: 46852.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Boreth, ... system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Klon Kahless został Cesarzem Klingońskiego Imperium. Rzeczywista władza nadal pozostała w rękach Gowron i Wysokiej Rady. (TNG: Rightful Heir) Czas Gwiezdny: 46853.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-468532 :Załoga DS9 badała anomalię podprzestrzenną. Jak później się okazało, że dzięki tej anomalii przedstawiciele nieznanego dotąd Federacji gatunku dokonują własnych badań, których celem było poznanie mieszkających w tej okolicy humanoidów. (DS9: If Wishes Were Horses) Czas Gwiezdny: 46910.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na planecie Ziemia matka Keiko O'Brien obchodziła setne urodziny. (DS9: Dax) Czas Gwiezdny: 46915.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Nervala IV, Nervala system, ... Kwadrant :Na planecie Nervala IV odkryto duplikat William T. Riker. Dla rozróżnienia, przyjął imię Thomas. (TNG: Second Chances) Czas Gwiezdny: 46922.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Załoga DS9 przeprowadziła dochodzenie w sprawie przyczyn zniszczenia Klingońskiego okrętu Toh'Kaht w pobliżu stacji po powrocie z Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Dramatis Personae) Czas Gwiezdny: 46925.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Lwaxana Troi, wraz z delegacją obejmującą kilu innych ambasadorów, przybyła na stację DS9. (DS9: The Forsaken) Czas Gwiezdny: 46944.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Timescape) Czas Gwiezdny: 46948.01 - 46970.92 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Aamin Marritza podając się za Gul Darhe'el przybył na stację DS9, aby móc przyznać się do jego zbrodni wojennych. (DS9: Duet). Czas Gwiezdny: 46970.92 - 46993.83 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Konflikt na tle religijnym miał miejsce na stacji DS9. Vedek Winn Adami zorganizowała nieudany zamach na Vedek Bareil Antos. (DS9: In the Hands of the Prophets) Czas Gwiezdny: 46982.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ohniaka III, Ohniaka system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg :Statek Borg z emocjami przeprowadziła atak na placówkę na planecie Ohniaka III i zabili cały personel. Data podążył za tym statkiem i dotarł na inną planetę, gdzie odkrył że byli kontrolowani przez Lore. (TNG: Descent, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 46948.2 - 46974.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: Duet) Czas Gwiezdny: 46974.1 - 47000.0 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: [[In the Hands of the Prophets']]) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bopak III, Bopak system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar :Okręt Jem'Hadar rozbił się na planecie Bopak III. Jedynym który przeżył katastrofę był Goran'Agar, który niespodziewanie przetrwał 35 dni bez białego ketracelu. (DS9: Hippocratic Oath) bg:2369 de:2369 en:2369 es:2369 fr:2369 it:2369 nl:2369 sv:2369 Kategoria:Linia czasowa